


I Know What you Like

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [64]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Biting, GW2DAY5, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M, Marking, Scratching, Sexy Times, Smut, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>
    <em>based on a prompt: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>could you maybe write something about scratches or something? i'm like obsessed with the whole marking each other thing but goodness scratches are just AMAZING...ok...i'll leave now</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What you Like

** ______________________________________ **

_**I’m making this my Gallavich Week 2 Day 5 – Sexy Times** _

 

Mickey arched his back and let out a breathy groan as Ian sank his teeth down sharply into his neck. He grazed his tongue over the now sensitive skin and grinned.

"You like it when I bite..." he said, kissing the spot gently as Mickey's nails began to dig into his hips.

"That a question or are you just stating the obvious?" Mickey said through laboured breaths.

"Little bit of both I guess," Ian said, pulling back so he was kneeling on the bed and Mickey followed him, taking hold of his hips again and pulling him flush against his own.

"Don't gotta ask what you like..." Mickey said with a cocky smile, his nails raking softly over Ian's bare skin.

Ian sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and sighed loudly. "And how'd you figure that one out?"

Mickey scoffed, "Please, I left scratches all down your back while we were in the middle of goin' at it one time and that was all she fucking wrote."

"I like having your marks on me," he said. "Just as much as when you let me leave 'em on you."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You're never not leavin' marks on me Gallagher, you seen the inside of my thigh?"

Ian licked his lips, "Intimately," he grinned.

"Fuckin' smart ass," Mickey said, letting his hands roam down to Ian's bare ass, letting his nails drag slowly along his pale white skin.

Ian closed his eyes, sighing and leaning in to suck an angry red mark into the skin on Mickey's neck. Mickey bit down on his lip and dug his nails in harder which made Ian groan against him.

“You’re just too easy Gallagher,” Mickey grinned, grinding his hips forward in a little roll.

“Shut up Mickey,” Ian said before grabbing him and pinning him down beneath him.

Mickey snaked a hand up and tangled it in Ian’s short mess of hair, pulling his head to the side and trailing his tongue from the nook of his neck until his teeth were grazing his earlobe. Ian let out a groan, reaching between them to stroke Mickey’s solid cock. He bucked up a little into his hand and Ian just laughed.

He reached over to the bedside table for the condom and tore the packet open with his teeth. Mickey just put his hands behind his head and grinned arrogantly up at him as Ian returned his gaze with a seductive bite of his lip, never breaking eye contact as he slid the latex down over his dick in one smooth movement.

“Why do you look so happy with yourself?” Ian asked, reaching for the bottle of lube.

“Why do you keep asking stupid questions?” Mickey said with a raised eyebrow as Ian slicked up his fingers and reached down to slide one slowly against his tight hole.

“This why?” Ian asked and Mickey just sucked in a deep breath as Ian’s finger breached his entrance, pushing in all the way and curling when he reached that needy spot.

He let one of his hands reach out to grip the sheets, curling his own fingers tightly around them as Ian worked him slowly and mercilessly. When he added a second finger Mickey reached up to hold tightly to the back of Ian’s neck, digging in his nails and dragging them over his skin.

He heard Ian let out a heavy breath and he pumped his arm a little faster as he stretched Mickey out.

“You want me to leave marks on you, huh?” Mickey said breathily and Ian nodded, pulling his fingers out to rub the tip of his cock against his boyfriend’s slick opening.

Mickey slid his hand down to Ian’s hip and tried to pull him in, the feel of him so close was just torture.

“What Mick? You want me to fuck you?” he drawled, pushing himself in only an inch before pulling out again.

Mickey grunted in frustration, “Don’t be a fuckin’ tease…” he said.

“Then tell me… you want me to fuck you?” Ian said, leaning down to leave a kiss on Mickey’s neck, before biting hard and sucking into his skin a searing red mark.

“ _Holy fuck_ – yes, yeah just fuck me… come on Ian…” he panted and Ian, having heard what he wanted, indulged him.

He slid himself inside slowly until his hips were pressed against Mickey’s thighs and froze, leaning in to kiss his mouth. Mickey’s hands wrapped around his sides and held him closer, begging him to start moving. As he began to roll his hips Mickey dragged his nails across his back and Ian pulled his lips away to bury his face in Mickey’s shoulder.

 "Yeah, you want marks?" Mickey panted, "Come on, I'll give you marks..." he dug his nails in deeper, leaving eight long red lines running down from Ian's shoulder blades.

" _Oh fuck_... harder, do it harder..." Ian breathed, leaning in to press his lips against Mickey's ear.

Mickey let out a chuckle, "Same goes for you - _fuck_ , yeah, _right there_!"

As Ian thrust his hips harder, making Mickey's shoulders brace against the wooden bedhead, Mickey dragged his nails down with enough strength to leave welt lines in Ian's skin. Ian groaned, the pain exactly what he was craving.

"Don't... stop..." he panted and Mickey held him tightly, his nails scraping in time with the movement of Ian's hips.

Ian knew this was going to be over sooner than he wanted so he angled his hips up to hit Mickey's sweet spot, overwhelming him with the pleasure of the sensation.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ \- Ian I'm - _uhn..._ " he grunted, clawing at Ian's back even harder as he came in between both their chests, and the feel of it all had Ian coming seconds after.

His hips gave a last lot of erratic thrusts before he let himself collapse over Mickey, who was still riding out the effects of his own orgasm and just brought his hand up to take Ian by his hair. He turned his head towards him, kissing him with a wet open mouth, both of them still panting as their tongues tasted one another and their lips came together in a hard embrace.

After a moment Ian pulled himself out and rolled onto his back.

"That... was fucking _amazing_..." he said, still out of breath.

"How's your fucking back man? You're probably fucking bleeding," Mickey said, reaching up to touch his own tender spot on his neck.

"It stings a bit, but I'm not complaining," he said with a lazy grin.

"Roll over," Mickey said and Ian rolled onto his stomach to reveal his red raw skin. "Looks like I've been at you with a whip or something," he grinned.

"You into that?"

"Don't even think about it you kinky son of a bitch," Mickey said, slapping him on the ass.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," Ian said, laughing to himself.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell did I sign up for?" Mickey groaned.

"A lifetime of fun, non-boring sex?" Ian offered.

"A lifetime huh?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you want," Ian said, looking over at him with that innocent face that Mickey had fallen so fucking hard for.

"Well, it definitely ain't boring," Mickey muttered and Ian just smiled knowing that was Mickey's way of saying that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really bad marking kink okay...


End file.
